


Hers

by redscout



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/F, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 05:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10757628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redscout/pseuds/redscout
Summary: i would put an actual summary on this but i wrote this Quick little oneshot for a friend a while back. no space marine setting trans girl church/tex. enjoy





	Hers

"So, let me get this straight."

The buzz of the ceiling fan is drowned out by the low drone of serious conversation, an otherwise unfamiliar circumstance to both of the room's two inhabitants. The wind outside has calmed down, but the sun isn't completely below the horizon yet, casting rays of orange and red against the opposite wall. Tex has positioned herself on the edge of the bed, brows furrowed in concentration while her partner is tucked up against the edge, on the floor, their hands nervously clasped together. 

"You feel more comfortable identifying as a girl, and would like me to start calling you my girlfriend, and even more than that, want me to help you come out to your friends, because you're afraid they'll react negatively?" Tex's blue eyes rest calmly on her partner, and Church is redder than usual, trying hard to keep their cool. Her tone scared them, and her serious look seemed to bore through their own gaze more than usual.

"Uh, yeah, that's pretty much it."

"Alright." And she scoots herself back and sits back against the wall, hands behind her head in a relaxed position. Church stares at her for a second, before sitting up on their knees, eyebrows raised.

"Wait, really? Just 'alright'? You're totally okay with all of this?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Church heaves herself up onto the bed next to Tex, and would be more surprised that she hadn't told her to move if she wasn't overcome with the shock of every nerve she'd had over this exact moment slowly draining out of her being.

"Oh." She pauses, trying to piece together what exactly it was that she was worried about. "Well, I guess I just thought maybe... I don't know." Her hands shift together tightly over her lap, staring at the simple grey bedsheets underneath the both of them. Tex's whole room lived in a world of monotone greys and blacks, and the occasional white trim on something felt like a glowing beacon of uncertainty to Church. 

"Listen, Church," she starts, and her girlfriend glances over under the implication that Tex was looking at her now. "I don't care who you are. Really, I couldn't care less. You're still just Church, and that's all that matters." And Church is frozen for a moment at the seeming warmness of this conversation. She could tell Tex wasn't kidding, and the notion forces a relieved, nearly bewildered smile onto her lips.

"Oh my god." She moves her hands down her face with a whisper, eyes now off of Tex, though she can tell her gaze is still locked in place. "Okay. Awesome. Thought I was gonna cry there for a second." And Tex pauses, and shoves her partner in the shoulder playfully.

"Now listen, I let you up onto my bed with some pushback, don't go ruinin' my sheets with your tears, okay?" And Church laughs, and looks at her, and both of them are smiling at one another now.

The street lights flicker on outside, but neither of them notice. And the room is once more only dimly lit by a lamp on Tex's dresser and the small, flitting rays of the lights outside streaking through the blinds. The peace in the room is undisturbed once more, and the two of them move away from the wall gently. Maybe Tex would let her sleep here for the night. But before she tries to ask her, she stops.

"Hey Tex?"

"Yeah?"

"...Love you."


End file.
